


Last Days of Summer

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal, Angst, Blow Jobs, Buckle up, Cannibalism, Gift for Le Star-Lord, Its not considered autumn until September 22, M/M, Marvel-Fan your ask is next, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Welcome on the angst train, dont know if you will see this tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Franklin yawns loudly, falling on his pillow. 

\- Get up, young man. Orders Susan in a soft tone. 

\- Five more minutes… Asks Franklin groggily. 

\- I already gave you two five minutes. Get up. Your sister has already finished her toasts. 

Franklin gets up, his eyes heavy and gets in the kitchen, not without hitting against the door and hurting his little toe against the furniture. Ben has poured him a cereal bowl and hands him the milk.   
The young mutant eats his cereal looking the TV playing the morning news. He sees the Green Goblin have been apprehended by Spider-Man and the Avengers have tension with the X-Men along with some news from Iran and politics. 

Franklin rubs his eyes and stretches. He feels Reed giving him a kiss on the head before taking the milk. 

\- Good morning, ready for the day? Asks Reed. 

The young blond answers by a sleepy yes. His mother gets his sister and him to get clothed. She-Hulk comes ten minutes after to pick them up. 

\- They’ll be back at four, I promise. States Jennifer. 

\- No problem, Jen. Respond Sue, waving her hand at the door. 

Franklin gets in the car with Valeria. The young genius begins to talk with Jennifer. Franklin dozes off. When the cars stop he wakes up and swipes the drool off his chin. 

\- God, Franklin, did you sleep last night? Asks Jennifer. 

\- Yeah, yeah… Answers the young blond. 

She-Hulk takes the hand of the sibling and they enter the Museum of Natural History. Valeria is already full smiles, but Franklin doesn’t like that there’s so much people here. However, once they get in the animal expositions, he can’t help but smile at the weird fishes. 

\- Come on. We can go see the animals live with dad’s computer. Whines Valeria, pulling her brother. 

\- We can look at space too with his computer! Respond the young mutant. 

\- Those animals are dead!

\- We already know everything the space section is offering!

\- Enough kids! We’re going to the rock section. Says Jennifer. 

\- It’s minerals and gems! Corrects Valeria. 

They get across the gems section and Franklin thought they’re pretty, but nothing much. 

\- Oh, Franklin, lighten up! Comments Walter. 

\- I preferred the animals. Respond Franklin. 

\- I know, I know. We’ll go to the civilisation section and we’ll come back to the animals after. We’ll keep the dinosaurs for last. 

\- There are dinosaurs!?

\- Bones, yes. 

\- Oh, we’ll it’s still cool. But they’re better alive.

\- Will it be real bones? Asks the young genius. 

\- So you can sample some and makes dinosaur clones? Asks Jennifer. 

\- No, no… Just curiosity. Answers Valeria with rosy cheeks. 

They continue to visit the museum without being interrupted by fans too much. They get to the dinosaurs after a quick lunch. They spend a little too much time there in awe. Jennifer rushes out the museum with the kids. 

\- It’s okay, Jen, we’re just fifteen minutes late. Says Valeria. 

\- But with the traffic we’ll be forty five minutes. Respond She-Hulk. 

\- Just give her a call, she’ll understand. Continues Franklin. 

\- I hate when I can’t respect promises!

\- It’s okay! Respond the children together. 

When Jen makes the kids enter the Baxter Building, Susan is napping on the sofa while an action movie is playing. Jen wakes her up and the mother greets her child back home. 

\- Do you want to supper with us? We have quiches. Asks Sue to Jen. 

\- No thanks, I have an appointment. Next time for sure. Respond Jen. 

\- Mom, where’s daddy? Asks Valeria.

\- He’s with the Silver Surfer on the roof. Answers the Invisible woman. 

Franklin makes a gasp and runs upstairs, his sister closely following him. They open the door and Reed, Johnny and the Silver Surfer are discussing. The extraterrestrial looks at the sibling and waves his hand at them.

\- You’re back! Shouts Valeria, jumping the Surfer’s arms. 

\- Oh! Why such excitement? Asks Norrin. 

\- It’s been a long time since we saw you! Respond the young genius. 

Franklin looks at the Surfer. He looks tired. Johnny talks to him about the latest events on Earth. Valeria and Reed talk about space, of course. He listens quietly to the conversations, but he mostly listens to Uncle Johnny and Radd talking. The Surfer is indeed tired, but the tone in his voice… He’s sad too, not that Johnny noticed.   
Susan calls them for supper. Norrin accepts to accompany them. Ben eats half of the quiches and Peter gets in the Baxter building without notices, to Johnny’s happiness. He has donuts so the rest of the team forgive him.   
Franklin notices the Surfer becoming silent as no one talks to him in the moment. Franklin wants to, but he would prefer if no one intervene. He asks his mother to get off the table and make a sign to the surfer to follow him. The extraterrestrial follows him back on the roof. 

\- What is it, little one? Asks Radd.

\- Before my sister comes here, why are you so sad? Asks the young mutant. 

The Silver Surfer’s face falls. 

\- … It’s no topic for a human child. Answers the extraterrestrial. 

\- Why do you always day that, you the ‘’adults’’. I can know too. It doesn’t’ mean I can’t understand, or just listen! Respond Franklin, sulking. 

\- I know you have a great heart and I appreciate the attention, but my sadness is trivial to Earth.

Franklin sighs, he won’t be able to make Norrin talks. Valeria jumps on the roof asking them what they were doing in a high pitch voice. His sister tells him their mother had got the cheesecake out the fridge and the young boy run to get his dessert. He’s salivating. 

The young mutant eats his slice, savouring every bite and looking greedily at the rest of the cake. 

\- No, no, young man, we’re keeping the rest for this week-end. States Susan seeing his staring at the cake. 

The blond gets his plate in the sink and wash the crumbles. He sees Johnny and Peter laughing at dirty jokes. Ben is taking a beer while Reed chats with him.   
Valeria and the Surfer come in. Radd gets to Mister Fantastic and Ben opens the TV. Ben and Valeria go with Ben and listens to the news. 

After an hour, Franklin gets up to walk a bit, letting his little sister on the couch, almost half-asleep. The young mutant goes on the roof with a glass of juice. He hears the echoes of his father’s voice discussing with the extraterrestrial. 

\- No, Reed… I know. I have tried to resonate myself over the decades, the centuries, but… Continues the Surfer. 

\- Where is he now? 

\- Away. He… Merged with another ‘’him’’. 

\- I’m not gonna lie, it sadden me to know you’re so dependent on him. 

\- Dependent? No, I can do very well on my own. The fact of his disappearance brings me… a state of ache. 

\- You’re in pain?

\- No… I have difficulty myself to express it. 

\- Galactus abused you. It’s possible he tried to keep you by his side by making you dependent. 

Norrin sighs with a hint of discouragement. Franklin blushes, he shouldn’t be listening to conversation like that. But at least he knows why the Silver Surfer is so sad. As he walks to the stairs he notices Radd staring at him. He waves his hand and gets down hearing the loud cheers on the Tv. Uncle Ben his listening to his sports. 

The young mutant smiles. He has an idea. He just loves when Uncle Johnny gets all mad because he says he prefers Spider-Man, and the real one is here with him. The boy knocks on his Uncle’s door, but there’s no answer. He opens the door without making it creak and take a peek inside. He first hears Peter muffling a cry of pain. Johnny moans of pain too. He gets inside the room to know what’s happening. It could be the Skrulls, Doctor Doom, Annihilus, Loki, hurting them.   
Franklin hides his eyes quickly when he sees they are both very naked and on top of each other. He spreads his fingers with mixed fear and apprehension. He sees them kissing first, but his gaze drop down. Johnny’s penis is inside Spider-Man. He looks at scene with utter confusion. He would like to ask questions to his mother, but he will be grounded.   
The young mutant retreats from behind the sofa and closes the door behind him. Ben is brushing his teeth at the end of the corridor. 

\- H-Hey, Uncle Ben, can I ask you a question. Asks Franklin in a little voice.

\- Lemme guess, the flowers and the bees? You’re redder then Spider-Man’s mask. Respond Grimm. 

\- Ughhhh… 

\- Hahaha, it’s okay kiddo. I understand you. Okay, listen. The thing between your legs, it’s a penis. The girl has a hole between her legs, it’s called a vagina. The baby comes out by that. When a boy puts his penis in a girl’s vagina, it’s sex and there’s a high a chance a baby will grow. The how and the why are technical, but you have the basic. 

\- A-and between two boys or two girls?

\- Well, the sex happens, but no baby. Unless mutant, y’know. 

\- Does it hurt? 

\- For the girl, the first time, yeah kind off. 

\- Not for the boy?

\- Nah.

\- And if it’s a boy?

\- Whadd’ya mean? 

\- Well, if a boy puts his penis… in a boy. 

\- Oh. Yeah. It hurt for the boy, but it can get pleasurable over time, I think. Supposedly. Gosh, if you mother knew what I told you….

\- Did you love a boy?

\- UH?! You’re pretty straightforward. Wait lemme remove the mint taste. Well, I did find some dude attractive, but no… ‘’ouuh I’m in love’’ like in Val’s stuff. 

\- Would you have sex with them?

\- … You’re a bit young to ask that, no?

\- No! I’m not a baby anymore. I’m-

\- Don’t yell, you gonna wake up Match-head.

\- Do you know if… hum… Peter loves Johnny? 

\- They’re good buddy, real good buddy. How would I know, tho? Was all that discussion just for that question, buddy?

Franklin nods, but blushes a bit. Ben laughs loudly and put away his toothbrush. He gives a good night kiss to the young mutant and gets in his room. . He has to get to bed early since he gets up with the sun for a project for a foundation. The young mutant blush when he hears Peter asking Johnny to ‘’suck him’’ through the door.

The young blond appreciates his Uncle clarification, but it the situation between Johnny and Peter is still clouded in mysteries. It nags him. He gets in the living room and he hears a familiar jingle. He sees his sister in her pyjama holding a pillow. Her face is flushed. The scene on the TV begins in a restaurant where a couple rubs their fingers and speak softly. They doesn’t say anything interesting, they’re just looking in each other eyes like they’re candies. Valeria is almost squealing. He doesn’t wants to see her when they’ll kiss. 

\- You owe me a chocolate cookie or I’m telling mom. Whispers Franklin. 

The girl groans of frustration and shoos him away. She’s not supposed to look at those teenage shows and she knows it. 

Franklin gets a glass of milk and the cereals in the pantry. He sees a hand grab them. Reed pours the cereal in a bowl and the milk. 

\- Here. It’s soon time to bed. Says Mister Fantastic.

\- Yeah. Do you have something tomorrow? Asks the young mutant.

\- Not really. Norrin is staying a bit. He needs to see some people apparently. 

\- Cool. 

\- It doesn’t mean he’ll make you a ride on his surf board, champion. 

Franklin nods and eats his cereal. Johnny comes in the kitchen. He waves at his dad before doing toast. Mister Fantastic walks out the room. 

\- Johnyyyyy. Says Franklin in an annoying voice.

\- Damn, your sis listening to cheesy stuff again. She’s worse than Sue. So young to be ogling ‘’Brad’’ yet. States the Human Torch. 

\- What were you doing with Peter?

\- Video games. Man, he’s good at League of Heroes. 

\- No. Naked. 

\- WH-! No, must have you passed too fast. 

\- No. 

\- Pillow fight.

\- Uh-uh. 

\- Wrestling, definitely wrestling. You wouldn’t know, you’re too young.

\- Exactly. Why were you having sex with Peter?

\- God! Franklin, who taught you those words!!??

\- You. 

\- Goddamn it. 

\- Why?

\- You’ll know when you’re older. 

\- NO!

\- Okay, okay! It’s good.

\- Just that?

\- Yeah?

\- You sure?

\- Yeah…???

\- I don’t believe you. 

Johnny blinks, he’s red of embarrassment. He puts his hand in his face and looks away. 

\- You’re just too proud! Shouts Franklin.

\- Too proud to what! To tell my private relationship to my nephew! Yeah!!

\- No, I talk about love!

\- Love?? Like in Valeria’s cheesy stuff?  
\-   
\- Nooo! I mean, you chose him in particular because of a reason, no? You have tons of fans. But you don’t want to admit?

\- No, it just happened! Oh, I can’t believe I’m arguing with you.

\- Or maybe you don’t know it!

Franklin slammed his hand so hard on the table, his spoon fell on the ground with a loud clang. He picks it up and Johnny is looking at him like he’s the dumbass of the universe. 

\- Yep, you’re too young. Still live in fairytale’n’stuff. Go talk about that to Val. Not meee. Says Johnny getting out the room. 

The young mutant sighs and puts his plates in the sink. He walks in the living room with the TV. Now the couple are in college and the girl and the boy looks at each other with love and sadness as their gang are opponent. Valeria glares at him while he walks to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth before going to kiss goodnight to his mom and dad. 

Susan is taking a bath while speaking with Janet on the phone. Reed has fallen asleep in his bedroom, reading something with a boring and complicated title. 

Franklin gets on the roof. Moonlight reflects on the silver skin of the extraterrestrial looking with melancholy the starry night. 

\- Good night. 

\- Good night, Franklin. 

\- You miss him?

\- Yes. 

The young mutant nods. He hears his sister’s TV show echoing. Now they’re talking to their friend, telling their love together and all the school is excited. Now they talk about prom and homecoming.  
Franklin gets in his cover and hears Spider-Man laughing in the corridor. Then whispers with him and Johnny arguing about something. 

Franklin has an idea. He’s going to be so grounded. So, so, so grounded. But he’s curious, he’s so, so, so curious. Maybe he won’t get caught if he do it fast…He gets under the cover and out his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Wake up! Waaaake up!

Norrin opens his eyes. He looks at Phyla-Vell waving her hand above his eyes. He rubs his eyes and swipes the drool off his mouth. 

\- You were sleeping like a log. Says Phyla, putting intonation on the ‘’log’’. 

\- Yes, and you broke my sleeping for? Asks Radd in a snobby fashion. 

\- Well, I don’t know. Maybe because our class is beginning in what? 5 minutes. Oh, and are you aware it’s first day of school?? 

\- The summer nights should not be wasted before the chill of autumn engulf our ephemeral-

\- Keep your poems for Uatu! Get up!

Norrin sighs and follows the white haired lady. Phyla is not his personal friend, but she’s friend with everyone and everyone knows her father, Mar-Vell, and wants to be on her good side.   
They’re both student in advanced physic, but she’s eying the psychological department quite a lot. Norrin wants to finish this, than an engineer degree, then the army and BAM! Astronaut. 

Radd enters the class. The first thing he hears is the ‘’cool’’ kid laughing, screaming, in the corner back. Peter Quill sees him and makes him a wink. Mantis waves at him with dreamy eyes, the other just glances and come back to pull “Rocket”’ hairs.   
Phyla sits beside Quasar and Warlock. 

Norrin sees all the looks on him, there are a lot of new student joining the rank. He does have an original look, especially with his oversized skate board in his back. Silver eyes, bald with a grey cap with pin ‘’I love Space’’ silver vest, blue bag ‘’Surf 4 Lyfe’’ and gray sweat pants. He’s still in vacation. He’s one of the senior along a couple of the other. The senior mostly have to keep an eye of the ‘’Gangsta of the Galaxy’’. 

Mantis gets up from the table, her head band with bee’s antennas bouncing to her walk. 

\- Did you go to your home village this summer? Asks Mantis almost in a whisper. 

\- No… My bus broke down. And I didn’t have enough money to take another bus to see my family and friends. They must have been worried sick until I called them to communicate my despair. I did hitchhiking, a lot. But I ended up I Mexico, never seeing familiar faces, especially the ones near my heart. I’ll see my parents and friends for Christmas. Strange man picked me up back to New York. Back in residence. 

\- You what!!!!? Norrin! That’s crazy!

\- Kid not just a cheesy poet. Snickers Vulcan behind Mantis. 

\- Shut up, Summers. Retorts the girl in green. 

Class falls silent when the door opens. Dwi Gast “The Grand Master” opens the door and enters, looking at Thanos. 

\- We’ll have to talk. The Mathematic professor says in a stern voice.

He closes the door behind him. Thanos burst in laughter. The broad and immense guy might be wearing some flashy purple, it’s more often blood red, especially on his oversized rings and leather gloves. Hyperstorm joins him in the laughter while Ronan look genuinely pissed off, especially when Quill hits his head with a paper plane.   
They all stop any noise when the door opens again. “Galactus” enters. Norrin follows the tall man from his eyes. Some whispers and low chuckles are heard. The professor puts his bag on his desk. His dark purple suit, his black hairs and his eyes with square pupil added to his very tall frame add to the authority. He makes a glare to the back of the class, then in front, his eyes stopping on Radd. 

\- Welcome. I’m Mr. Galan. You have the content and exams dates for the semester. Get your book for next class. If you’re late, just be silent when you enter. Let’s begin. 

\- S-sir, can we bring water or food? Asks Sam Alexander in a tiny voice.

The class laughs.

\- Yes. But eat it fast or I might. Respond Galan. 

The tall man begins to write on the board. Notebooks shuffle, pens click and scribbles begin to write down the note and equation to refresh the sleepy brains from the summer. 

Norrin keeps his eyes on the tall man, he counts the number of time he drink a box of juices and eats his granola bar or an egg sandwich. 

Galactud dismiss them. Norrin jumps when Mantis attaches herself on his arm. 

\- Are you still Galactus’s assistant? Asks the young girl. 

\- Yes. 

\- Isn’t it boring? Or… Terrifying? I so don’t understand him. 

\- Aren’t you in psychology?

\- Yeah, it doesn’t work like that.

\- Yeah, no, he’s hard to approach, I give it to you… 

The psychologist shrugs and talks to him about her vacation with the “Gangsta” and asks for more details about his adventure. They sit with her gang and Gamora sharps her knife, looking at Ronan behind them.   
Thanos, Hyperstorm, Vulcan and Ronan play cards quite loudly. But they get buried by ‘’Rocket’’ shouts of enthusiasm. ‘’Groot’’ come back with a potted flower and sits with them. The man was never talkative. Seems his facial expression were enough for Rocket to understand. 

While the Gangsta were talking about smuggling cigarettes, Groot noticed Phyla-Vell with a bald woman wearing green. She seemed to paradise on her arm. Drax was also looking at the couple quite intently. Quasar and Adam Warlock joined the couple and they set off in the park. 

The last class begin with the one called ‘’Eternity’’, who was giving philosophy to Norrin’s happiness. Uatu was sitting beside him, silent as usual. It was his favorite course, or second maybe. Why ‘’Eternity’’? Seemed even Galactus, one of the oldest teacher here, had him in philosophy and had ‘’Infinity’’ for physics and astronomy. Real names? Lost in time. 

While Eternity was talking about the derive of our planet to his slow demise in a soothing voice and student trying to counter him with pieces of information about space, Radd got in thoughts. He was thinking about his own solitude. He may have colleagues here, but outside, there’s no one. He’s sometime invited, but as rarely as stars in a big city. At least in school, they seem to appreciate him. It might be because of his grades, his energy, his shape. He thinks about the night, lying in the herb, looking at stars, imagining the depths waiting. Feeling the void of his he-

\- Mister Radd. 

Norrin blinks. He’s alone in the classroom with the professor. 

\- You were quite absorbed. Comments Eternity. 

\- Obviously. 

\- Feel free to discuss whatever in your mind with me. 

Norrin nods and gets out the class. No one got him out his thoughts. He hears loud shrieks outside. His entire class is throwing water balloons for their first day. He cries out of surprise when on hits his face with a loud slap. Vulcan falls on the ground rolling. 

The ‘’Surfer’’ gets on the playfield and grabs a balloon, water still dripping from his cap. Vulcan gets up and gets away running behind the huge mountain of purple which is Thanos. Radd doesn’t care and takes a second balloon, first in Thanos’s forehead, second on Vulcan’s running butt.   
The’’ Mad Titan’’ begins to run after the Surfer shouting insults. The Gangsta come to his help. 

Norrin continues his way inside the school. He lets the other play. He takes his skateboard in the empty corridor, steps of other students echoing. He rolls until the end of the passage and gets up the stairs. He knocks on an old wooden door. He opens the door. 

Galan is eating a plate of pasta, he stops his consumption to look at him. Radd notices two empty box of pizza and his trash can is overflowing with candy and chocolate wrappers. 

\- Sometimes I believe your liver is made of vibranium. Comments the Surfer. 

\- Much stronger. Retorts Galactus. 

Norrin sits and feels… uneasy in the silence. Like the older man is scrutinizing him. He might be his favorite student, his ‘’chouchou’’. With reasons. He’s doing a lot of tasks for him. 

\- You’re good for the class schedules, no surprise this year? Asks Radd, breaking the silence. 

\- There is always surprise. Responds the compulsive eater.

\- And if it’s a bad one?

\- Then, shall it be. 

\- Still good with the administration??

\- They don’t like me very much. Never did. But they don’t seem to want to intervene on anything. Not that I have vices…

\- Mmm. Director still as inexistent? 

\- He does exist. Very discreet. 

Norrin is sceptic. The Administration, or the ‘’Celestials’’ called by the students, sometimes appear. And when they do, it is cataclysm. The security guard was ‘’ The Living Tribunal’’. However the director of the school, called ironically ‘’The one Above All’’, never appeared. Not once. The director’s ‘’Voice’’ and commands was the ‘’Living Tribunal’’.   
However Galactus seems to believe in him.   
The Surfer was very puzzled and confused why everyone has nick names in the college, but he got one himself and accepted it, like an early honorific title, a proof of acceptation. 

\- Anything interesting yet? Asks Galan. 

\- Not yet. Respond the Surfer, almost in a whisper. 

Galactus nods. 

\- I’ll come back when something interesting happens or if you need to set up the lab class. States Norrin before getting out. 

Norrin closes the door. He walks in the corridor and when he sees Drax looking at ‘’Moon Dragon’’ from afar, he feels sick for a short moment. 

\----------------------------------------

Radd wakes up in math class when the door is slammed quite violently. The ‘’Beyonder’’ just arrived, flashing his white vest with glitters. His white body suit hurt the eyes to say the least. He’s having a cocky grin and smiles full teeth to the Grand Master. 

The professor scolds him for doing so much noise and he continues his lesson. 

\- Hey, hey, Surfer, did you looked at the stars all night or what? Asks ‘’Beta Ray Bill’’. 

\- Yeah…. 

\- We have a physic lab, think you should to help weirdo number 1. 

\- They are all very eccentric, Bill. 

\- Yeah… But kind of everyone is having a bad feeling with him. 

Norrin gets up and the Grand Master nods of approbation to his depart. 

The Surfer takes a good breath. At least setting the lab is good. He just has to wash some tub press on a button and look at Galan setting his X-ray tube for the one of the electricity test. He mumbles some formulas, giving more explanation as he sets the lab between two bites of pizza slices. Norrin appreciate the never ending well of knowledge from the professor. His course is often magisterial, but there’s something… uplifting. He has so much culture. He did so much voyage. However, he’s quite apathetic when it comes to emotions. 

Radd jumps when the professor puts his hand on his shoulder. He was in his thoughts again. Class was about to begin. He sits to his place and waits for the other student to come. 

Phyla and Beta Ray Bill sits in front of him while Quill sits beside him. 

\- Phyla, you have lipstick on your neck. Comments Quill, chuckling. 

The white haired lady become red as a peony and slams her hand on the traces. And from across the class, Drax is giving her the bad eyes. 

\- I suppose Moon Dragon will come to the party tonight? Says Beta Ray with smug face. 

\- Oh, yeah, invited her. Respond Phyla.

\- You have a party… Whispers the Surfer. 

\- And you are coming, bro! Can’t believe we forgot you! You’ll be sick with you board skills! Shouts ‘’Star-Lord’’. 

Radd notices Galactus looking at them patiently, the rest of the class is silent. He sits back awkwardly while Peter brushes it off. A bit of frivolity in the night will help him break his routine. 

\-------------------------------------

In the night, the party was at Gamora’s house. Drax was the bouncer and he is currently having quite a fight against Ronan, the other students betting on the winner. Thanos is laughing his ass of in his jeep on the street, looking at his underline in a rough fight.   
The Surfer speaks with Mantis about surf tricks and his trip to the West coast. They’re sipping beer on the roof along Rocket, Quill and Groot smoking Groot’s ‘’grass’’. Utau is also on the roof, Observing with maybe a phone in his hand, for archive.

\- Heeeey, Star-Lord, get your ass down there! Shouts Yondu. 

\- Nope, you’re coming up! And bring Vodka. 

\- Lance is there! Shouts Moon Dragon with whiskey in her hand.

‘’Major Victory’’ comes up waving his hand along a massive girl with fierce red hairs. Her name is Angela. They were late to college because they were both stuck on the same boat coming back from Norway. 

The Beyonder arrives with his loud moto, his klaxon chanting French Cancan. He has a boy with him. The boy looks sick as his skin is so green. He wears a leather jacket with the words ‘’Skrull’’ and a badly drawn skull on it.   
The Beyonder gets followed by Hyperstorm and they get in the house, Drax still shoving a trashcan in Ronan’s face, unable to prevent them. 

Mantis and Norrin gets in the kitchen where Gamora is furiously chugging shots to not smash her fridge on Vulcan’s head. The new comer is chuckling while HyperStorm and Rocket have their mouth agape. 

\- What’s happening here? Asks Mantis. 

\- Listen to him! It’s insane! Says Beta. 

\- It’s insane! Respond ‘’Skrull’’, exact same voice and even facial expression. 

\- Wow! That… unexpected! Comments Mantis. 

\- Unexpected you say? Respond the newcomer, same voice than the girl. 

\- You can do girl voice too! Comments Rocket, his mind blown away. 

\- What’s with lame name and Skull? Asks Hyperstorm. 

\- I’m usually nicked name ‘’Super’’ and my little sister drew and wrote it in my back. She would do a tantrum if I wash it off. 

\- So, ‘’Super Skrull’’ for you. Laughs dumbly Rocket Racoon. 

The night continues and now half of the sane people here consider getting home to get up for classes. Gamora’s hosue slowly gets emptier, and much faster when she sharpen her knife with Angela. Only Thanos is doing arm wrestling with the Beyonder. In the corner, Super Skrull is sipping the rest of the beers.   
Norrin is left alone. He looks by the window the stars, his beer lukewarm in his hand. 

\- What’you doing, Silvy? Asks the Skrull. 

\- Nothing. Just contemplating. Respond Radd. 

\- Is the…

\- Skate board, yeah. Mine. 

\- No problem for getting home for you then. 

Norrin doesn’t feel home anywhere. His college is not home. His friends are not home. Even coming back to his family, it won’t be the same home. The only moment he feels stable and the empty feeling subside, it’s when he’s with Galan. He offers some stability, he’s reliable. Except for his stoic face, a literal marble visage with square pupil, his story of space and exploration make the fog of despair disappear off his heart. 

\- And you? Will you be there for Quantum class? Asks Radd. 

\- Ouf! Boy, no! I’m in theater! Respond Super Skrull. 

\- Ah, I should have known. 

Norrin sees the Skrull’s gaze look at Angela swinging her blade. He looks back at the moon.

\- Well, you don’t look like the life of the party. But I want you anyway for the one I’ll organize. I’ll get you a skate ramp or something so you’re not too bored by my mom talking inside. Says Super.

\- … I could help you?

\- Help me! Oh, yeah! Thanks!

The Skrull went to announce the good news to the Beyonder, who is removing table parts off himself from his arm wrestling.   
Radd feels uneasy, sick again. It must be the alcohol. 

\-------------------------------------------------

\- You’re so nice! You offered him help when you barely knew him! Comments Vance. 

\- Surfer’s always nice, guys, you just never notice it because you stop listening once he becomes poetic. Retorts Beta Ray. 

There’s a couple of deviated gazes and Quill is literally whistling. Norrin sighs. No one can appreciate a complex mind which expresses itself with as much complex sentences. 

\- In what course are you going? Asks Mantis. 

\- Differential Equations.

\- Don’t you want to be astrophysicist? 

\- An astronaut.

\- You have so many courses to take… How do you do?

\- Galactus help me. 

\- He gives you private lesson?! I think you’re the only want who would like it with him. 

\- You say that once hell rises at the mid-term. 

Mantis laughs and Gamora is glaring at Angela at the other table. Drax is playing cards with Major Victory and Groot.   
Beta Ray Bill and Norrin get to their class together. Bill is almost falls asleep while Grand Master explains the equations and Radd write poetry. The class is excessively slow. Or maybe his thoughts are too fast… He doesn’t know what to think. The worst situation only comes up his mind. He feels uneasy. He feels so alone… He urged to see Galan. Pressed to please him. But he doesn’t have too. It’s just an… an instinct chained to mind. Maybe he’s too dependent of Galan. Maybe he should stop to see him… His uneasiness grows. He will be alone but it will be better…. Will it? Is he really dependent? He doesn’t know. He can’t imagine what it will be like.   
Bill wakes up almost in a jump. 

\- Could you repeat, Mister. Asks Grand Master to Bill. 

Beta Ray shrugs and answers negatively. The professor continues and Norrin notices his writing has gone… incoherent, long lines out of place on his poem. He sighs and makes a ball with the paper. 

The Surfer is invited by Bill to go make skate. The class is over and Norrin has the rest of the day free. Week-End is coming near. Friday night, he’ll go help the Super Skrull. 

\----------------------------------------

Norrin lifts his eyes when Galactus opens a particularly noisy chocolate package. They’re doing some personal work and it bugs quite a few, but the professor doesn’t care.

\- Class is over. See you Monday. Says Galan in a calm voice, eating his chocolate. 

\- Hey, Surfer. Still going to help me? Asks Skrull. 

\- Yeah… Let’s go. 

\- I took my bike so you won’t have to walk.

Radd is glad to be able to do some skate. He feels heavy and numb from his day. He was relieved in physic class, but now he wants to feel air on his face.

The duo rolls across the streets before arriving to far corner of the city. Norrin notices the toys around the house. The chairs are on the porch. He looks, there’s a big fence. The windows are normal and in good shape. 

\- My parents come back Monday. Come on in. 

The Surfer enters. He sees the kitchen to his right. Very polished. There’s a lot of toys in the saloon. The corridor leads to the bedrooms. The living room is very big. 

\- We’ll get the decoration here. I still can’t believe how many parties you do. You got one at Gimoru’s house…

\- Gamora. 

\- And now you’re doing one with me. 

\- Yes. An active lifestyle is preferred at the beginning of the year before the moment we are tormented by studies. To enjoy the summer in his last moment before the chill air of autumn overrun.

\- Mmm. I see. Let’s go. Put the balloon and I’ll set the sound system. Bring a playlist tomorrow. Then we’ll go to the supermarket. 

\- Do you want to make the cake? I’ll make the bites. 

\- Sure. 

Norrin looks at the window. The neighbours can be seen from behind the fences. 

\- You told your neighbours? Asks the Surfer. 

\- Huh? No. One is a traveller, the other one are a deaf old couple. Answers the Skrull. 

Norrin sees there’s no security system. The party can go wild and nothing to stop them. Radd count four beds. It’s a family of five.  
They go to the supermarket. Skrull chats about all sorts of things. Norrin only listen with an ear and he mixes the flour and sugar with milk. 

Once the Surfer gets out the house, he feels exhausted. He gets to the residence to do some homework, falling asleep on them. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Norrin is outside when a cup flies by him. Seems Thanos and Warlock are fighting again. It’s been twenty minutes now all he hears over the music is shrieks and loud hit. Super Skrull surely didn’t expect his party to go like this. And he’s outside looking at the stars. He gets up and stretches before going inside and outing his fist flat in HyperStorm’s face.

A good thirty minutes pass when Eros booming voice cuts through the battle. 

\- Thanos, get out now! Shouts Starfox. 

\- What in the world are you doing here! Get away! Shouts back Thanos to his brother with a stool in his hand. 

\- Please don’t destroy my house… Squeals Skrull in a corner. 

\- This is getting interesting! Comments the Beyonder. 

Gamora sighs loudly along Nebula. 

\---------------------------------------------

Norrin takes a chip. Galan watches him eat it closely. The Surfer was a bit hangover. He went to see Galactus because it was comforting to have someone give him food and drink as he feels like dust floating in space. 

\- We’re lucky the neighbours didn’t hear us… Comments the Surfer.

Glan is eating his granola bar very slowly. His piercing eyes looking at the student. The curtains are pulled so the sun can’t illuminate his face. Also better for his slight headache.

\- When will you go? Asks the Surfer. 

\- Soon. I am starving. Would like some chicken?

Radd shakes his head. He feels sick again. Why is he here? Why does he continue to see him? It’s not normal the importance he gives him. Is his loneliness this bad? Is the company of Bill and Mantis insufficient? 

Once the smell of chicken fills the rooms, Norrin excuses himself and get out the office. He walks outside to go to his dorm. He calls Quill to get a distraction. 

\------------------------------------

On Thursday morning, Norrin sees his physic class has been cancelled. He gulps, his saliva feels heavy. He feels his stomach knotting. 

At dinner he doesn’t talk much. He listens to the conversations. He feels he worries of Mantis. Uatu is observing him. 

At night, he still looks at the stars like usual. No wonder people looks at him badly, he acts so strange. But if they knew… He takes his skate and rolls in the streets. He ignores the calls from his friends… He rolls and rolls. 

The Surfer stops before Skrull’s house. There’s no noises. There’s only the light of the kitchen on. No one seems there. He makes four slow knocks on the front door. He gets in. The air is heavy. He gets in the kitchen and it reeks blood. Galactus is eating dinner, the only thing that satisfied his hunger and drenches his thirst, life itself.   
Galan lifts his head from Super’s throat lying on the table, a chunk of flesh between his teeth, blood running on his chin, dripping on his vest. He looks straight at Norrin with an impassive gaze and stoic face.   
There are four other skeletons, white bones, blood splattered on them and around the table. He doesn’t let anything else than the drying bones. Most of them are broken since he eats the marrow. There was a child. 

\- I thought you were finished… Comments Norrin, feeling his stomach turn and his throat constricting. 

\- They putted quite a fight. Respond Galactus. 

The professor’s voice was a rumble which went through he Surfer’s body. A silence installs itself. Galan bends down again to continue his ugly task. Norrin gets in another room. He can’t support the noises. 

The surfer sits on the sofa and puts his hands in his visage. He listens to the silence, the car passing in the distance. He could go away. He could go. He could. But he doesn’t.   
Galactus the ‘’Devourer’’ was about to kill his family, but Norrin offered to scouts for him, to make the sentinel if he spared his family. To be sure any house he entered to devour his occupant would not alert the authority, wouldn’t make him a suspect. That the family was big enough to satisfy him…

Radd sees the poem he wrote when he was at the party in the week-end. All crumbled in a corner. He takes it, but he doesn’t read the lines. 

The Surfer could go back home. Galan might follow him to gets his revenge on his treason, but he could prepare, he could take his family away before the monster gets in his house. 

Why is he still there, with him? To help him with something he couldn’t even begin to comprehend?

Time passes. 

Norrin gets up and gets in the kitchen again. Galactus is slashing the left leg, taking a stripe of bloody flesh, stuffing it in his mouth. This time, he doesn’t feel anything to the sanguineous spectacle. 

\- Why are you looking? Doesn’t it repulse you? Asks Galan, in a low rumble. 

\- Yes… But that’s my problem. I can’t understand why I’m still here with you when I should run. Respond Radd. 

The Devourer doesn’t answer his face stoic as ever.

\- You make me feel sick, but I feel comfort with you, and it’s not pity. 

\- Don’t go away, Norrin. 

\- Look at you… Your life is a mess. And yet I can live with it. 

\- From the day I brought you with me, made you go to college and travel across the world…. How many years have passed?

\- Too many? Perhaps it’s Stockholm syndrome…

\- From how much time did you know you could run away from me?

\- Too many years… 

\- Then what is it, Norrin? What trouble you? What draws you to me?

\- I don’t know… Do you? 

\- And this girl back in your home town?

Norrin blinks, his heart squeezed, her memories is a vague image, a blurry movement in the leaves, a strong sentiment dissipated in time. 

\- She must have a good life. Answers Radd. 

\- So you’re not attached anymore… Do you consider this place home again?

\- No, I would be a stranger. I couldn’t look at them in the eyes… 

\- Then we’re both alone and our loneliness made us nigh. 

 

The sentiment somehow made his blood run cold, embarrassment rose to his cheeks. The white skull of Skrull looks at him, glistening in the kitchen light. 

\- Is it only that? I can hardly believe. Asks Radd in a whisper, looking away. 

\- It’s up to you. 

\- What do you mean, it’s up to me? 

\- Why are you upset?

\- I… don’t understand.

\- Do you want to understand? Perhaps another day?

\- Not here, yeah. Definitely not... 

Silver Surfer gets out the kitchen before Galan continues eats the thigh of the student. 

\----------------------------------------------

\- Are you okay? You look like you didn’t sleep last night? Comments Phyla. 

Norrin sips his coffee. 

\- Sometimes, I have so many thoughts, stars would be green-eyed as I outdo them. Answers the Surfer.

\- What’s happening, bro? Asks Quill, eating a bag of chips. 

\- The Devourer is back!! Shouts Ronan, coming in.

\- We goddamn know! Anyone who opened the media this morning knows it! Shouts Rocket back. 

The discussion starts on another subject. Norrin doesn’t quite listen. He looks at the rascals on the other table. They look at him weirdly. Sometimes he wonders if Thanos knows since he have an obsession on murder cases… He’s so obsessed on death, he should be a Goth. 

Uatu clearly knows. The Surfer suspects he even caught the Devourer on camera, but he keep his mouth shut. He just stare at him without blinking.

Clocks display 11:50. He gets up to go to class. The Surfer’s quantum class is surprisingly hard. That’s because he’s not listening. 

End of the day. Radd walks outside, he feels it might be the last time he’ll wear a T-shirt without a vest. 

Silver Surfer gets on his skate and rolls toward the physic professor’s office. He knocks on the door and opens it. 

\- I didn’t thought you would come so soon. States Galactus. 

\- The sooner we untangle this mess, the better it will be. 

\- You think?

\- Yes. None of the answer at the end will matter. Our life will continue.

\- You act like if your heart was made of stone. Unable to feel a hint of emotions. 

\- You do not. 

\- I do, but I admit less than the norm. 

\- … And what do you feel when you teach class? Do you like it? Is it only a living for you?

\- No. You perfectly know I could live very well without a real ‘’job’’.

\- But perhaps it’s just easier to pick your victims. 

\- What about you? You’re not the most expressive person. 

\- No… But no one search to know more about me. Dig in my heart and thoughts… 

\- But you did. What did you find at the core, Norrin?

\- … I don’t know something without word. 

\- Describe it. 

Radd sighs. Galan has turned on his chair to the window, he can’t see his face. Only his deep voice almost echoes in the unmoving office. 

\- Even with support, I am not satisfied of my relations… Except you, in sort of twisted way. Obviously not in your gory meals which make me feel like an empty shell ready to fly in the wind, but outside, when you speak of stories, when you care, when you look more human than anything. I feel calmer, you are soothing somehow. Begins the Surfer. 

\- You’re telling me I am the only one?

\- W-well… Perhaps I’m lonely and you too… Just like you said earlier…

\- Did I upset you? Embarrassed you? Perhaps you are reconsidering. 

\- No. No, just…

\- As for me, Norrin, look at me in the eyes, I got accustomed to you. You grew on me. I do not usually have meaningful person in my life because they often run away or I outlive them. And now it happened. If you were to disappear it would leave a dent in my heart. Do you feel the same? Is it the same than with the girl in your village? 

\- I-I-

\- You know the name, on the tip of your tongue, but are you ready to accept the fact, the sin?

\- What am I supposed to answer? I feel despair as time grow!

\- Answer, Norrin! Do not apprehend. Who will I be to judge?!

The Surfer felt like it was burning up. He was almost dizzy by the feeling. The words that wanted to get out felt so big, it would shred him when it would extirpate themselves from his mouth. He had to accept, he had to convince himself he wanted it finished today… 

\- L-LOVE, Galan.. 

Galactus got up from his chair and puts his hands on both of Norrin’s shoulder. The Surfer was blushing and his face was radiating heat. He wanted to disappear behind the wallpapers. 

The silence grows heavier, thicker. Norrin regrets intensely his words, almost violently. Galactus is a ruthless killer. His relentless craving is no reason for killing. He can be helped! For sure! He can… He lies when he sees some tried to cure him, but they failed. He just wants to continue his carnage…  
Radd can’t look in his eyes. He has to say he lied, he didn’t really think this through. All those nights and days of thinking before were rushed like this moment too… 

\- Norrin. It pains me too. I’m already mourning your loss. And yet you’re so young, I shouldn’t. I just can’t imagine how it would feel to lose you. Comments Galactus. 

Norrin takes a deep breath. He’s on the verge of tears. He grabs the side of Galan’s suit, gripping so hard his knuckles are white. The professor leans his head, his gruesome lips brushing his forehead. Radd doesn’t know if he’s ready, it’s a terrible mix of apprehension and sheer terror. He almost fears Galactus will eat him. 

\- You... In the beginning of the year. Begins the Surfer. 

\- Call it a summer love if it doesn’t work. It’s soon over…

Norrin chuckles and take a sharp breath when Galan lifts his chin. Their kiss is chaste. Their second seems to make time stop. Radd had closes his eyes. He can feel his silver cap about to fall from his head. They continue for what seems an eternity for the student. When he opens his eyes, Galan’s eyes are hungry. He gets scared for a moment. 

\- I am… making you uneasy? I apologize. Says Galactus. 

Norrin calm down. He knows Galan is not going to kill him, but he looks terrifying in his tenderness. The student exhales when Galan mouths his neck, lapping on his nacre skin. He wraps his arms around the older man’s neck. He shivers when Galan nibbles a certain part of his throat. The professor puts his arm behind his lower back and pushes it to him.   
The Surfer groans to be pressed so close to Galactus. They kiss again. Radd nibbles Galan’s lower lips. The older man groans, almost like a rumble. He gets more eager with him. 

Norrin knows the older man is getting passionate. It just feels rushed. However, they don’t have an entire day to be in an office. He just hopes Galactus will listens at his demand. He groans when the professor licks his collar bone. His large hand gets under his shirt. It’s surprisingly warm. He takes a good breath. The sinful desire in the professor’s eyes, the burning passion, he can feel it. He wonders what he looks like to Galan’s eyes. Does he look scared, enamored, passionate, debauched?  
The Surfer bites his shirt, holding it up for Galan to lick his abdomen, his sweat between his pecs. He huffs when the older man teases a nipple with his teeth.   
When Galactus licks his lips, finishing the first nipple, Norrin steps back and gets support on the wall. Galan nibbles the other untouched nipple and Radd just imagine what could happen. His arousal is soon obvious. The professor continues to bend to licks the pale skin of his stomach. His wide hand gets on his thigh. It slides to the zipper of his pants. 

The Surfer groans loudly of excitation when Galactus gets on his knees. His pants are tugged down smoothly. The professor mouths the brief, he groans feeling the lips. It’s delicious teasing. He pushes down his boxer, his erection jutting from his laps. Galan puts his lips on the tips.   
Norrin’s breathing is heavy. He just looks at older while he slowly opens his lips to make his tongue dart on the tip. He groans, the sound still muffled by his shirt in his mouth. He feels his cock twitch when the older man swallows the tip. Galan hums, circling his tongue around the head, making Radd crook his toes. Suddenly, the professor swallows his entire length. The Surfer moans and bucks his hips. He feels the devilish tongue still lapping on the sides. The older man opens his mouth and bobs his head, saliva dripping from his chin. The student looks at him so debauched. He feels his orgasm getting nearer by the sight. 

\- Galan… I’m coming. States the student. 

Galactus sucks on the tip, puts his hand on the base. Norrin comes in a moan, his shirt falling back on his stomach.

Radd gulps when Galan opens his mouth, it’s clean, just saliva still dripping on is chin. The Devourer gets up. He remove his dark purple vest, he removes his belt while kissing the student. His frame covers the Surfer.   
Norrin takes a breath when large hand gets on his hips. He’s lifted. He hears noises of paper being tossed and pens falling on the ground. He’s put on the desk, cool air on his crotch, his sweatpants falling on the ground. His hat stayed on the floor near the wall. He just has his vest and shirt under the professor’s gaze. Galactus puts two fingers in his mouth, when they’re well coated in saliva, he brings them to his entrance. He bites his lower lips. The professor bends over the desk to kiss him.   
The Surfer groans when a finger is pushed inside him. It feels weird, but less than when it moves. He groans as it drag on his walls. Galactus doesn’t lose time to push the second. The sensation of slight burn makes Radd feels uneasy. The professor senses t. He slows his movements. 

\- Are you okay, Norrin? Asks the Devourer, his voice husky. 

\- I don’t know… Just…Don’t rush….

Galan nods. Norrin sighs when the older man kisses his knee. When the two fingers can twists easily inside him, the professor gets them out. The Surfer already feels exhausted just by that. He looks at Galactus puts three of his fingers inside his mouth, sucking Norrin’s taste. Radd tenses when the fingers are pushed back, the third one waiting for him to relax. He groans when he feels it pushing in. Galan kisses his lips. He opens his eyes, taking a breath. The professor murmurs something like ‘’perfect’’ and exhales deeply while licking his neck again. 

The Surfer groans when the digits are withdrawn. His head fall back on the wooden desk. His legs are still spread. He looks at Galactus devouring him from his eyes. The Devourer gets on the desk. His shirt is open, his pants are straining against his erection. He downs the zipper and his brief.   
Norrin winces at size. He wonders if the preparation was good enough. Galan kisses him with fervor, his erection being pressed to his crotch. Radd exhales, the warmness is fantastic. He feels the older man moving to get to a drawer in his desk while they’re kissing.   
The professor pours lube in his hand and coats his cock with it. The Surfer feels apprehensive. He lifts his hips to feels the blunt tip of Galan’s cock. It feels big. He breaths to calm down. He also feels aroused by Galan’s hand sliding up his torso.

Norrin moans loudly when the Devourer pushes his cock inside him. The sensation of fullness is almost painful. He clutches his fingers in Galan’s black hairs to brace himself. Galactus groans while filling him. 

\- Norrin… Does it hurt? Asks the Devourer. 

\- Ah… Slightly, but you may… Ah! 

Radd clenches his teeth when Galan pulls off. The older man thrusts back slowly. The student feels his uneasiness dissolves when his prostate is brush softly. He concentrates on that sensation instead of the stretch. He kisses Galactus. The Devourer bites his lower lips while accelerating the pace. Norrin whimpers. The slapping sound of their skin meeting echoes in the office. He gets hard again, his prostate getting stimulating.   
The thrusts are relentless, getting in speed and strength, the Surfer is left moaning at each movement. The cock is filling him, pressing against his walls, against his prostate. He jerks himself to Galan’s rhythm. 

Galactus slides out, he puts his cock along Radd’s and takes them both in his hand, slowly pumping. They kiss again. The student feels near another orgasm. Galan comes first on his stomach, groaning hoarsely. Norrin follows soon after. The Surfer blushes when the professor licks his stomach clean. 

\- Did I hurt you? Asks Galactus.

\- No… Not really…. But just stay a bit with me. Asks Radd.

\- Of course. 

\- I’m surprise you didn’t get the cake and whipped cream. 

\- Next time, sweetie. 

Norrin chuckles and kisses Galan between the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Franklin gets out the cover when he hears noises outside his door. His universe collapsing since his powers doesn’t supply it. His breathing is still fast from the scene that unfolded before his eyes. He must be red. He looks at the clock, it’s seven am. He didn’t sleep. Time passed too fast. 

Reed opens the door, and he looks angry. 

\- Follow me, young man. Orders Mister Fantastic. 

Franklin gulps. He follows his dad. He’s been busted. 

\- FRANKLIN BENJAMIN RICHARDS! WHAT DID WE AGREED ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Shouts Reed once the lab door is closed. 

\- That I wouldn’t do it again for amusement… Only emergency like Onslaught…. Answers the young mutant. 

\- And what was that??! It’s off the charts, you used your powers for hours! Why?!

\- I just… I just wanted to see something. 

\- Which was?! 

\- It’s… Nothing. 

\- Then why did you do it if it was ‘’Nothing’’!!? You can put us in great danger if something happen.

\- I know, dad, I’m sorry… I didn’t thought it was that long… 

Reed massages his temples and sighs, exasperate. 

\- Look, I’ll see for some disruption in our reality. You are grounded, but if something happened, it will be twice as long. We’ll find someone to help you control those powers… Says Reed. 

Mister Fantastic leaves his son in the lab. Franklin feels so bad. He’s ashamed. He promised he wouldn’t do it again and he knew the consequences, he was hoping he didn’t get caught, but he just feels so bad… 

The young mutant gets out the lab to go in the kitchen. His mother looks very angry. Ben and Johnny have their disapproving face and Valeria isn’t there to judge him as well, but she’s his only support in all this.   
Susan and Reed took an agreement on the punishment: half an hour earlier to bed for 2 month, no TV after dinner for 2 months, dishes every day and no special activities for 2 weeks.   
Franklin nods and eats his cereal in silence. While the rest of his family chit-chat peacefully. 

Valeria comes running down.   
She pulls Franklin’s hand fiercely, forcing him to follow her. Susan calls them out, but they get on the roof. Valeria point the sky. There are a lot of clouds, a black one seems to come. 

\- Oh, it’s going to rain. Comments Franklin. 

\- NO, you birdbrain! The moon! Shouts the young girl. 

\- Okay?! It’s a daytime moon, what about it? 

\- Look at it!

Franklin squints his eyes, it’s a half-moon, there’s the crater. However the cut of the moon is odd, it’s not as straight as it should be. 

\- Well… Let me see in your telescope. Asks the young mutant. 

Franklin looks in the telescope. The shape is really odd. He increases the power, he search the shadow again. It only looks like a mountain with a helmet… 

\- Wait what!? Oh God! Shouts Franklin. 

\- Yeah! You did it! It’s awesome, but it’s terrifying in the same time! States Valeria jumping up. 

\- I didn’t mean to… D-Don’t tell it to dad, please! I won’t see the sun light for a year if he knows it! 

\- But… He doesn’t seem to move… Maybe he’s dead…

\- T-Tell Mom and Dad I went to the market, okay!!

Franklin jumps off the Baxter Building and flies in the sky at hallucinating speed. He gets in space and the closer he gets to the moon, the better his sees the characteristic dark purple armor. He also sees a silver dot on the moon. 

Franklin stops his run and looks at Galactus and the Silver Surfer before him. They haven’t noticed him. The Devourer of World is standing on the moon, Norrin floating at face level. 

\- … Know, Surfer. I already told you. Continues Galctus. 

\- And what are you talking about you were human! How come! In what transcending illusion were you in death? Asks Radd. 

\- I do not know. It left me with a sense of incomprehension. A sense of something so far away in my memory. 

\- Tell me what happened, Galactus. I beg you. What world did your mind wandered to? Why was I involved? Why so much reticence? You are gone from for so much time and when you come back, it is resistance and stoicism you offer me. 

\- Perhaps you were expecting better and my lack of affection to your return made you upset. I didn’t offer resistance. 

\- Affection? Do you know the meaning of this, Galactus…? 

\- … I feel yes. 

\- You do?! You- 

\- Young Richards… 

Franklin waves at them. He gets beside the Surfer who looks utterly confused. 

\- It’s me who brought you back, somehow. Says the young mutant. 

\- You did? Truly impressive. I must thank you… However, I believe you may be the reason of our questioning. States the extraterrestrial god. 

\- I-well… Yes. But long story… Truly. 

Franklin murmurs in the Surfer’s ear hastily. Norrin frowns and follows the blond when he pulls his arm. 

They fly back to Earth, to the Baxter Building. The Fantastic Four are waiting the boy, they have their arm crossed and their head looks like they’re about to have syncope.

\- Frank- Begins Susan, acid in her voice. 

\- Richards! Fantastic Four! Your son brought back Galactus from the death! An act absolutely unthinkable, but I am grateful! Says Norrin landing in front of Mister Fantastic.

\- I understand you are glad he came back, but Galactus is a threat to Earth and we are not quite as happy to see him back, especially to know it’s my son who did. Spits Reed, his voice trembling with hided anger. 

Franklin was trying to be little, little, little behind the Silver Surfer. 

\- Come on, dad! It’s not like you are truly mad he’s back! States Valeria. 

Susan makes a killer glare to her daughter. Valeria promptly shut up and cross her arms, sulking. 

\- Talking of the wolf… Says Ben. 

They hear people shot. The clouds are pierced by the Devourer of world who lands on the top of the Baxter building. The being old as time went on a twelve feet size to look at the Fantastic Four in the eyes. 

\- Your son brought me back with no intention of doing so. States Galactus. 

\- This proves he can’t control his powers yet. We are scolding him to have used them to such great length. Respond Mister Fantastic. 

\- I cannot prevent you of doing so. But understand your boy has impact my life on a scale I never thought possible. He may have changed the Surfer’s life too. 

\- How? Asks the silver being. 

\- I think our connection maybe not just be Master and Sentinel… There could be much more…

Norrin’s mouth was agape. He looks at the ground.

\- We may have to discuss it… Let us depart. Thank you, Franklin. Says the Silver Surfer. 

Galactus nods at them and disappear in the cloud followed by the Surfer. 

Franklin puts his hands on the side of his face, staring at the ground. Did he give the Devourer of world… Emotions?! 

\- Franklin. Explanation. Orders Susan. 

\- O-okay! I saw Johnny and Peter and… and yeah. Johnny was denying he loved Peter. I think he didn’t know he was in love with him. Silver Surfer didn’t know he was in love too. It looked the same, so I did something to know if they would say they loved each other. And yeah. Now Galactus back, now they love, now Uncle Johnny you are in love with Peter. Says the young mutant as fast as humanely possible. 

\- I didn’t hear a word, only the last part. WHAT! Shouts Johnny. 

\- Franklin! What the hell was that! Shouts Susan, almost outraged. 

\- Huh… So lemme recapitulate. You saw Johnny and he looks in love with Pete. Norrin had the same kind of love, so you did a funky alternate universe to test your theory…? Says Ben.

\- Kind off… Yeah… Answers Franklin. 

\- HA! Just like old Stretcho. Testing your theory on unnecessary great level. And Johnny, the flower shop still open to woo Parker.

\- SHUT UP! IT’S NOT THAT! Respond the Human Torch.

\- He’s worse than a kid… Sighs Sue.

Valeria was laughing on the side. Reed looks exasperate and Susan seems to want to go away. Johnny had flame off, blushing like Spider-Man costume. Ben looked proud of his nephew. 

\- You should be Cupid, birdbrain. Says Valeria. 

\- Oh, I don’t feel the teasing now… Respond Franklin, ashamed. 

Valeria makes a crook smile. She goes away. The young mutant has a bad feeling about that smile. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Franklin gets to bed half an hour earlier. He’s a bit downhearted by it. The coldness of his parents too. He hears a noise under his bed. A blond head gets under his covers, just beside him. Valeria is holding a strange metal box in her hands. 

\- Hey… Look. Says the young genius holding the box. 

In the image: Galactus and the Silver Surfer… They looked peaceful. They were holding hands. 

\- Congrats! You did it! Whispers Valeria. 

\- Thanks to you… Your lousy teenage show helped me. Admit Franklin. 

\- For real! Hihihi, next time I’ll invite you to watch them with me. We’ll have plenty of time to do things in secret now. 

\- Not sure I want to know everything you listen…

\- Oh, but it will inspire you. 

\- For…? I’m not doing an alternate universe again. 

\- Chicken! Pock pock pock! 

\- I’m the one getting grounded!

\- Not so loud! I’m going to get busted! 

\- Then you’ll understand me and it will knock a bit of sense in your thick skull! 

\- Pock pock pock!

\- Stop it!

\- Come on…

\- Noooo.

\- That’s a no which hide a yes. You want to do it again?

\- Mmmm, no. 

\- What if I covered you? I could ‘’borrow’’ some things to papa… 

\- M-maybe, but he’s still going to find us. 

\- Tss, no, no. Imagine the possibilities! 

\- Imagine the catastrophe I bring because I can’t control my powers!

\- But we could try to match Iron Man and Captain America!

\- No, Captain and Bucky! 

\- See, you’re in. 

\- But what if it really happens like for Galactus and Silver Surfer. What if we push too far? What is in an momentum of craziness we match dad and Doom… we would… would disappear. 

\- Aren’t you an anxious birdbrain? Don’t worry! Look just tonight we’ll do something easy, we’ll see what happen if we just push a tiny itsy bitsy Uncle Johnny toward Peter in your world to see if it would work. Okay? 

Valeria is off the bed and out the chamber before Franklin can blink. What did he embark on? What will the world become? Could he destroy it with so much twisting? Can she really secure his power in their little experiences? Did he force the relationship between the extraterrestrials?  
Now Franklin feels bad again. He’ll have to put a stop to his sister’s fantasies before the world is just a cheesy teenage show.


End file.
